Gordon Hell
Gordon Hell was a titanic Mechanical Beast built by Dr. Hell for the purpose of galactic conquest, created from Bardos Island itself. Despite its incomplete state, it was still the largest and most powerful Mechanical Beast in Shin Mazinger ZERO, and arguably, all Mazinger media to date. History Gordon Hell first appeared in one of the many cycles where Mazinger Z achieved Demon God transformation, where it was annihilated by the berserk Mazinger Z's Dynamic Fire attack, along with an army of Mechanical Beasts. The attack turned the entire Earth into a fireball, forcing Minerva X to reset the timeline. After Baron Ashura was killed in battle with Mazinger Z and Count Brocken sacrificed his body to destroy the Photon Barrier generator inside the Photon Power Lab, Dr. Hell, left with no other options, decided to deploy his incomplete ultimate weapon. He flew the entire Bardos Island into space before reentering the atmosphere near Atami, transforming Bardos Island into Gordon Hell. After it landed near Atami, Gordon Hell devastated the city and caused major earthquakes just by walking. Before it could destroy the Photon Power Lab, however, Minerva X merged herself with the lab's Photonic Energy Barrier, temporarily stopping it. After Minerva X explained her past attempts to save the world, Mazinger Z left the Photonic Barrier along to fight Gordon Hell, leaving both Boss Borot and Artemis A behind. However, a full-powered tackle from Mazinger Z only managed to leave a tiny dent on one of its massive blades. As it began to make its way to the head of Gordon Hell, which Koji believed to be where Dr. Hell was controlling it from, Gordon Hell disrupted it with Gordon Laser, which had very little effect. Koji ignored the lasers and continued to fly toward the head, only to be caught off guard by the countless weapon emplacements lining Gordon Hell's body. After receiving repeated blows, Mazinger Z, already weakened from its previous battle with Ashura, lost its right arm. However, Koji revealed to Dr. Hell that Brocken's disembodied head is inside the Pilder. He threatened Dr. Hell to stop attacking at once and began flying toward Gordon Hell's head. This seemed to work at first, but Gordon Hell soon trapped Mazinger Z in its palms and began crushing it after Dr. Hell realized that he could always create even more bizzare minions. Just as all hope seemed lost, Mazinger Z itself suddenly began communicating with Koji using words made out of light, telling him not to give up. Mazinger Z then activates its Mazin Power, breaking out of Gordon Hell's grasp. The first Mazin Power, Regeneration, caused Z's torn off left arm to dissolve and regrow and fully repaired its damages. This display of power caused Dr. Hell to finally stop "toying around with conventional weapons", and he began blasting Mazinger Z with Finger Shock. Just as Mazinger Z was about to crash from the attack, however, it activated the Assimilation Mazin Power, absorbing the plasma field. However, Dr. Hell realized that it would not be able to absorb all of Gordon Hell's power, and tried to overload Mazinger Z's Photonic Engine with the even more powerful Finger Shock Extension. However, Mazinger Z activated the Strengthening Mazin Power, increasing its reactor capacity along with all of its attributes. Impressed with Mazinger Z's abilities, Dr. Hell unleashes the Gordon Cyclone attack, destroying the city below and creating a massive debris field from the ruined buildings. Enraged at the death and destruction, Koji activates the fourth Mazin Power: Higher Dimensional Prediction, allowing it to predict the movement of the debris and fly through them safely. However, Dr. Hell soon turned the debris field into a dead end with Gordon Cyclone Fire. Realizing that he must fight his way out, Koji activated the Metamorphosis power. Having gained access to a vast arsenal of new weapons, Mazinger Z launched an all-out attack on Gordon Hell, only to discover that it only managed to chip away a small piece of the tip of one of its blades. Betting everything on the sixth Mazin Power, Koji began strengthening Mazinger Z while searching for the possibility of defeating Gordon Hell. However, every parallel universe he observed had Mazinger Z destroyed by Gordon Hell, the chance of victory was literally zero, meaning the sixth Mazin Power was completely useless. Dr. Hell decided to finish off Mazinger Z with the even more powerful Gordon Cyclone Fire Maximum, pushing Minerva X's barrier to the limit. Just as the barrier was about to collapse, Sayaka, with some help from Boss Borot, broke through it in the Artemis A to join Koji in battle. She managed to rescue Mazinger Z from the flaming vortexes. Angered that Sayaka once again came to Mazinger Z's rescue, Dr. Hell launched a barrage of Toros D7 horns and Gokyun U5 arrows at the two, heavily damaging the two. However, Mazinger Z's Mazin Powers did not activate to repair the damage this time, apparently due to Mazinger Z willingly giving up its powers to stop itself from going berserk. Gordon Hell sends Artemis A and Mazinger Z crashing into Mount Fuji with a single punch, and tried to finally finish the two with his ultimate technique: Big Bang Punch, which was powerful enough to destroy all of Japan. However, just as the fist was about to connect, he was stopped by the mirage of a massive Rocket Punch. Meanwhile, mirages of Koji started appearing in Gordon Hell itself: Kojis from Minerva X's past cycles. On the ground, the mirages of countless Mazinger Zs began to appear. Dr. Hell brushed off the mirages, saying that they're merely images without physical presence, and that his punch only stopped because he was surprised. However, the countless Mazinger Zs launched countless Rocket Punches at Gordon Hell, all of which turned out to be solid, made of Super Alloy Z. It is then revealed that the Rocket Punches materialized because of the combined thoughts of all survivors on Earth, as well as Cutie Honey's Airborne Element Fixing Device. The countless Punches covered Gordon Hell's entire body and propelled it into space. Once in space, Dr. Hell shook off the Rocket Punches and gloated that Gordon Hell is at its most powerful in space. However, he soon found himself surrounded by all the parallel universe Mazinger Zs in a massive sphere. The Mazinger Z army, at the command of this universe's Mazinger Z, used their Breast Fire in unison, completely destroying Gordon Hell with an ultimate attack that rivalled a supernova explosion in power: Dynamic Fire Nova. Abilities and Equipment Due to the sheer size of Gordon Hell, it was capable of causing a magnitude 11.2 earthquake simply by walking. It was also durable to the extreme, as a full-powered hit from Mazinger Z was like an insect bite to it. It does not have any cockpit or control room, and can be controlled using the Bardos Wand from anywhere within its body, though Koji deduced that Dr. Hell must have been controlling it from the head because of his massive ego. Being designed for galactic conquest, it was supposedly most suited to fighting in space, though it was destroyed before it could demonstrate this. * Gordon Fire: Gordon Hell spits fire from the skeleton on its torso. It is so powerful that even at 0.3% output, it was capable of putting significant strain on Minerva X's perfected photon barrier. According to Dr. Hell, it would have been able to vaporize the entire Photon Power Lab along with the foot of Mt. Fuji at 50% output. * Gordon Laser: Gordon Hell fires a massive barrage of high-powered lasers from laser cannons all over its body. Though the lasers were able to vaporize conventional weapons in an instant, they were incapable of damaging Super Alloy Z. * Weapon emplacements: Countless weapon emplacements are present all over Gordon Hell's massive body. So numerous are these weapons that they appear to have no dead angles, and continuous fire from them were capable of damaging a weakened Mazinger Z. ** Electromagnetic Accelerator Cannons ** Particle Impact Cannons ** Multipurpose VLS ** Multipurpose Torpedoes ** Chain Gun Clusters * Finger Shock: Gordon Hell releases a powerful plasma field covering a wide area from its fingers. It quickly destabilized Minerva X's Photon Barrier and almost caused Mazinger Z to crash before it awakened the Assimilation Mazin Power and absorbed the plasma field. ** Finger Shock Extension: Gordon Hell releases an even more powerful plasma field. Dr. Hell attempted to overload Mazinger Z's Photonic Energy Engine with this attack. However, Mazinger Z countered this by awakening the Strengthening Mazin Power, increasing the power of the Photonic Energy Engine. * Gordon Cyclone: Gordon Hell rapidly spins its upper body, literally creating a massive cyclone, devastating the surrounding cities and creating a massive debris field. ** Gordon Cyclone Fire: One of Gordon Hell's most powerful attacks, it combines the Gordon Cyclone and the Gordon Fire, creating a massive flaming vortex. ** Gordon Cyclone Fire Maximum: A more powerful version of Gordon Cyclone Fire, creates multiple flaming vortexes, this attack very nearly caused Minerva X's barrier to collapse. * Toros Long Horn Missile: Gordon Hell opens the hatch on its left arm, revealing an army of Toros D7, they then proceed to launch all of their horns at once. * Gokyun Arrow: Gordon Hell opens the hatch on its right arm, revealing an army of Gokyun U5, they then proceed to fire a massive barrage of arrows. * Big Bang Punch: The ultimate technique of Dr. Hell's Machine Style Karate, Gordon Hell transforms one of its massive blades into a fist and flies into space before delivering a punch powerful enough to destroy all of Japan. Gallery Gordon Hell head.jpg|Gordon Hell's head Gordon Hell charge.png|Mazinger Z charging at Gordon hell Finger shock.png|Finger Shock Trivia * Gordon Hell is the Shin Mazinger ZERO counterpart of Hell King Gordon, and Koji even comments in-story that its strength is on a completely different level compared to the previous versions of Hell King Gordon that he saw in his flashbacks. * Bardos Island flying into space is a reference to the ending of Gosaku Ota's Mazinger Z manga, in which Hell Island flew into space after Dr. Hell was killed by Archduke Gorgon. Category:Mechanical Beasts Category:ZERO Villains Category:Underground Empire